Team Ultrabeast
Team Ultrabeast are Gosei's subjects in the Heroes Alliance series from the original trilogy to FINAL. They were once orphaned animal children, having the powers from Prophecio, the wizard who always is good. Prophecio says that a raccoon will lead a team of animal orphans to victory against crime. Members: * Racer Raccoon: Leads the team of animal orphan heroes. Superpower: Super Speed. * Laser Lion: A lion cub who was orphaned after his parents were hunted down. Superpower: Laser from eyes. * Techno Tiger: An orphaned tiger. Superpower: Fireworks from hands. * Brave Bear: A bear cub who was orphaned. Superpower: Wings to fly. * Warrior Wolf: A wolf cub whom the Power Rangers raised in the animal orphanage. Superpower: Claws from his fists. * Road Rabbit: A young rabbit who was orphaned. Superpower: Pyrokinesis. * Blaze Badger: Road's friend, a badger who was orphaned. Superpower: Can breath fire. * Blade Beaver: A beaver who was raised by Blade, who named him after himself. Superpower: Wields Blade's vampire-slaying sword. * Power Platypus: A platypus who was orphaned. Perry raised him. Superpower: Can breathe underwater. * Cosmic Crocodile: A crocodile who was orphaned. Superpower: Can breathe in the vast vacuum of space. * Kick Kangaroo: A joey kangaroo who was orphaned. Greymon raised him. Superpower: Can walk and run, whereas normal kangaroos jump. * Telekinetic Turtle: A turtle who was orphaned. The TMNT heroes raised him. Superpower: Telekinesis. * Attack Armadillo: An armadillo who was orphaned. Superpower: Card Summons. * Armored Aardvark: An aardvark who was orphaned. Raised by Cerebus, a fellow aardvark. Superpower: Is bulletproof. * Gunshot Gorilla: An orphaned gorilla whom Tarzan saved. Superpower: Gun-shooting, * Magnetic Mink: A mink who was orphaned. Superpower: Magnetism. * Molecular Mole: A mole who was orphaned after evils destroyed his parent's home. Superpower: Can blast evil's footsoldiers into molecules. * Blind Bat: A bat who was raised by Daredevil after his parents were murdered by Joe Chill. Superpower: Flight. * Strength Sloth: A fast-talking sloth who was orphaned. Unlike normal sloths, he moves fast. Superpower: Super Strength. * Teleport Thrush: A thrush who was orphaned. She is one of the few females. Superpower: Can teleport. * Tremor Tapir: A tapir who was orphaned. Superpower: Can punch the ground or stamp his feet to cause tremors and damage to evils. * Giant Giraffe: A giraffe who was orphaned. Superpower: Can grow giant or can shrink. * Death-Defying Dog: An English bull terrier who was orphaned. Superpower: Can stop time for any of his allies or himself or any enemies. * Rock Rhinoceros: A young rhinoceros, orphaned when his parents were killed by poachers. Superpower: X-ray Vision. * Weather Walrus: A young walrus who was orphaned. Superpower: Can control the weather. * Steel Snake: A snake who was orphaned. Superpower: Can turn himself into steel so that he won't die. * Idea Insects: The smallest in the team. Superpower: May vary. * Electro Elephant: An orphaned elephant. Superpower: Can control electricity. * Camo Chameleon: A chameleon who was orphaned. Superpower: Can turn invisible. * Fearless Frog: A frog who was orphaned. Superpower: Can throw daggers of light at evils. * Super Shark: A shark who was orphaned. Superpower: Can punch walls. ROGUES GALLERY: * Xaltog: The richest evil in the galaxy, the cosmos, and the whole universe. Category:Heroes Alliance